


Déjà Vu

by UniverseInk



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jason's family loves him, Near Death Experiences, and he loves them goddamnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniverseInk/pseuds/UniverseInk
Summary: The bats take down a warehouse full of human traffickers, only to find out one of them has set the timer on a bomb. On his way out, Jason stops to save a girl trapped under fallen cratesBad Things Happen Bingo: Caught in an explosion
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914772
Comments: 14
Kudos: 291





	Déjà Vu

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: mentions of human trafficking/child trafficking, referenced past child death

It was something they’d done a thousand times, catching traffickers in the act and taking them down. Bruce had called Jason in for this one, saying he didn’t want Damian anywhere near it given the age of the victims, but that they needed all the help they could get. Jason, for his part, is more than happy to blow out the kneecaps of anyone who hurts children. 

They’ve got the warehouse mostly cleared, Tim and Dick are evacuating the victims while Bruce and Jason finish tying up the creeps running the operation. Things are wrapping up nicely.

That is, until Bruce finds the bomb.

It’s in an open crate, timer ticking down. One of the goons must have started it when they busted in, and there’s nowhere near enough time to defuse it.

“Hood, we have to go!” Bruce calls. 

“Right!” Jason turns to hightail it out of there, running after Bruce toward the nearest exit. He feels no sympathy for the trussed-up creeps he’s leaving behind. As far as he’s concerned they brought it upon themselves.

He’s about ten yards from the doors when he hears the crying. He spins around to locate the noise, spotting a little girl half pinned beneath fallen crates.

“Help me!” she calls, tears streaking down her face.

Jason beelines for her, using his back to brace the stack of crates behind them as he moves the one trapping her in place.

“Run!” he yells, pointing her toward the door. She takes off. By now, Bruce is out of the warehouse and out of sight. Jason rolls forward, letting the crates fall as he sprints to the exit.

He doesn’t think about the last time he was in a warehouse with a ticking bomb. He doesn’t think about the last time he gave up his chance to escape to save someone else. He doesn’t think about what it cost him.

He just runs.

Right as he darts through the open door of the warehouse, it explodes behind him. A wave of heat and force rocks him, throwing him to the ground. The world goes black.

“What’s going on?” Dick asks as Bruce comes barreling out of the warehouse toward him.

“There’s a bomb,” he reports. “No time to disarm it.”

“Where’s Hood?”

Bruce’s heart contracts as he whirls around. “He was right behind me.”

A little girl comes running out of the warehouse, and Dick swoops in to grab her, carrying her a safe distance away. Bruce keeps his eyes locked on the door, fighting the urge to run back inside and find his son.

Finally, a familiar red helmet appears, and a wave of relief crashes over him. That relief is gone in seconds, though, as the warehouse explodes and Jason is thrown to the ground.

“ _NO!_ ” Bruce roars. He races forward, throwing himself between Jason and the blast, covering them with his cape. Once the debris has finished raining down around them, Bruce raises his head. 

“Jason?” he asks, breathless with fear. “Come on, Jay, talk to me.”

Jason doesn’t respond.

Bruce’s hands shake as he presses his fingers into the gap between Jason’s collar and helmet, searching for a pulse. He can’t find one. He rips his glove off and tries again.

 _There_. 

Jason’s pulse beats steadily under Bruce’s fingertips. He sags forward, his head resting against his unconscious son’s shoulder. 

“Oh god, is he..?” Dick’s voice is strangled. He’s kneeling on Jason’s other side. Bruce hadn’t noticed him arrive. 

Bruce shakes his head, sitting up. “He’s alive.”

Dick lets out a shaky breath. “Okay, we need to get him back to the Batcave.” 

Bruce sits up, opening his wrist computer to call the Batmobile to them. While they wait, he taps his comm.

He keeps his voice as steady as he can. “Agent A, we need you in the med bay. Hood was caught in an explosion.” There’s a gasp on the other end of the line. “He’s unconscious, but he’s breathing and his pulse is steady.”

“Of course, sir.”

“The police are here, we need to—” Tim cuts off when he sees Jason. “What happened?”

“He’s fine, babybird,” Dick says. His attempt at a reassuring smile is strained. “We’re getting him back to the cave.”

The Batmobile arrives then, and any further conversation is shelved in favor of carefully transferring Jason into the backseat. Bruce climbs in with him, settling Jason’s head into his lap. Dick drives them home.

The first thing Jason is aware of upon waking is a throbbing pain in his head. He groans quietly, prying his eyes open. He’s in the Batcave, in the med bay. Bruce is slumped on the side of his bed, his hand resting over Jason’s. 

Jason is trying to decide between waking him or just getting some more rest when Dick, dressed in civvies and drying his hair with a towel, wanders in. His face lights up.

“You’re awake!” he says, bounding over to stand beside him. 

“Unfortunately,” Jason rasps. His throat is dry and sore.

Dick frowns, handing him a glass of water. “Don’t joke about that,” he says. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

Jason takes a few sips of the water before answering. “There was a girl, trapped under some crates. I got her out.”

Dick nods. “Yeah, you saved her life.” He strokes Jason’s hair, eyes soft. Jason, too tired to pretend he doesn’t want the affection, leans into his hand. “You only barely got out in time, the blast knocked you out.”

“I guess that explains why the old man is holding vigil at my bedside.” Jason means it to come off as a joke, but it falls flat. 

“He’ll be glad you’re awake,” Dick says, leaning over to shake Bruce’s shoulder. “He was terrified.” 

Bruce startles awake, sitting bolt upright. He’s still in the Batman uniform, the cowl pushed back. Jason’s not sure how long he’s been out, but it’s obvious Bruce hasn’t left his bedside.

“Look who’s back with us,” Dick says.

“ _Jason_ ,” he breathes, some of the tension draining out of his shoulders. 

“Hey there, old man.” Jason flashes a crooked smile. 

Bruce stands, placing a hand on either side of Jason’s face and leaning down to rest their foreheads together. “Don’t _ever_ scare me like that again.” His voice is raw, like he’s about to start crying. 

In that moment, the weight of that night’s events hit Jason, and a sob wrenches out of his chest. He clutches at Bruce’s cape, curling his hands into the edges. Bruce sits on the bed, pulling Jason up to lean against his chest. He wraps his arms around him, resting his chin on his head.

“You’re safe,” he murmurs. “You’re home, and you’re safe.” From the sound of it, Jason’s not the only one he’s reassuring. 

They stay like that until Jason has cried himself out. He pulls back, wiping at his face. Dick refills his water and hands it back to him.

“Hey B, go let Alfred know Jay’s awake and then get some sleep,” he says. 

“I’m not leaving.”

Dick sighs loudly. “Yes, you are. Alfred needs to check him over again, and Jay doesn’t need you hovering. Go sleep in an actual bed for once.”

Bruce hesitates.

“Go,” Jason says. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“You’re sticking around?” Bruce asks.

“Somehow I don’t think Dickface and the others are going to let me leave anytime soon,” he deadpans.

“We aren’t!” Dick chirps.

“Okay.” Bruce stands, but pauses before turning away to ruffle Jason’s hair. “I’m glad you’re okay, son.”

Jason smiles. “Thanks, dad.” It doesn’t come out as sarcastically as he’d intended.

Bruce shuffles out, and Alfred joins them a few minutes later. He gives Jason a full check-up, informing him that he has a mild concussion and some bruising. 

“I’m sure your father has already warned you not to give us a scare like this again,” he says, once he’s done. “So let me just say that I am glad you’re still with us, my boy.”

Jason gives him a wobbly smile. “Thanks, Alfred.”

“Of course.” Alfred nods primly. “Master Dick, would you please escort your brother to his room? He will need rest.”

“Sure!” Dick helps Jason stand, dragging him over to the elevator. 

The next time Jason wakes up, the sliver of light peeking through the gap in his blackout curtains suggests early evening. There’s a rhythmic clicking noise, like someone typing at a computer. He’s in his old room, which is just as pristinely clean as when he’d lived here. His chest fills with warmth at the thought of Alfred keeping it ready for him. 

He pushes himself into a seated position and the clicking stops. Tim is sitting at his desk, looking at him over his shoulder.

“You’re awake,” he says.

“No shit,” Jason grumbles. The pounding in his head isn’t as bad as before, but it’s still painful. 

Tim closes his laptop and moves over to perch on the side of the bed. “I’m glad you’re alive,” he says.

“Oh?” Jason quirks an eyebrow, smirking.

“Yeah,” Tim flops onto his back across the foot of the bed. “If you died I’d have to carry on my tradition of stealing your personas and become Red Hood. No one wants that.”

Jason laughs. It makes his head throb, but it’s worth it for the way Tim’s eyes light up. 

“Also,” he continues. “We’d all miss you. Including Damian, even if he’d rather get stabbed than admit it.”

Jason snorts, grabbing the water off his bedside table. “That kid takes after his dad a bit too much in the emotions department.”

Tim rolls his eyes. “Like you can talk.”

“And you can?”

“Touché.” Tim rolls onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow. “Seriously though, I don’t think this family could handle losing you again.”

Jason frowns. “What do you mean?”

“When you died the first time…” Tim glances away. “I thought that was going to be the end of Batman. That’s why I stepped in to become Robin, you know. He was destroying himself with his grief. And I know you’re far from the only person we’ve lost over the years, but…” Tim sighs. “I don’t know, I just think losing you again would be different.”

Jason swallows past the lump in his throat. “Well, guess I’ll just have to outlive all of you, then.”

Tim laughs quietly. “Good plan.”

“Okay, now stop being depressing, I’ve reached my limit on talking about feelings.”

Tim laughs again, louder this time. Jason grins. His family may be a pain in his ass most of the time, but moments like these remind him why he doesn’t actually hate them. 

**Author's Note:**

> My card for this event can be found [here](https://transrobins.tumblr.com/post/628481213578018816/got-my-bad-things-happen-bingo-card-if-you-want)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @merc--ury (main) or @transrobins (batfam/dc)
> 
> Please comment or leave a kudos if you liked this


End file.
